Fun and Games
by MakingLemonade
Summary: A vicious game unfolds between Booth and Brennan after Booth realises Brennan has been playing him. Rate M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from another fanfic that i read, but i wanted to change it and add my own ideas.**

Almost everyday for the last 2 weeks, Booth has came home and headed straight to the bathroom for a cold shower.

He's always found Dr. Brennan unbelievably attractive and more often than not, his mind wandered to images of seeing her sprawled naked on his bed, bent over his desk or pounding her against a door, but recently he found that when he returns home he finds himself needing to jerk off more and more as the images of her flood through his mind.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was effecting him so much, until one day it hit him and he noticed everything he had missed.

Her low cut tops making her breasts bulge out over her shirt as she leaned over his desk to fix his tie or pick up something. The way she held her arms, making her dress stretch and mould to the curves of her body. Her skirts becoming slightly shorter and her pants becoming tighter. She touched him more, a lightly placed hand on his thigh, her ass brushing against him when the elevators got crowded.

She was playing him.

Temperance Brennan was never good at subtle, but clearly she had learned and he missed it.

Booth thought back over the last few weeks. Re-playing every move she made and every word she spoke that made him sweat.

 _Well._ He thought. _Two can play this game._

...

The next day Booth strode into the bone room at the Jeffersonian.

He was determined that he wasn't going to let her think that she could keep up this charade thinking that he hadn't noticed.

She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans and a sheer, white shirt over a white tank top. He blue lab coat draped loosely around her leaving a clear view of her breasts. And she stood slightly bent over as she examined the bones.

"Found anything, Bones?" He asked as he walked over and stood behind her like he always did.

"There's a fracture to the left tibia and some small indentations on the 3rd and 4th ribs. But nothing showing obvious signs of cause of death."

"Well don't worry Bones. You'll find it." Booth stood closer to her and lightly pressed himself against her.

"I'm not worried, of course i'll find it and stop patronising me."

He leaned his head of her shoulder. Making sure she could feel his breathe on her neck. "What's that there?" He brought his arm around her waist and pointed at the bone in her hand.

"That's a bone Booth. There's nothing on it. And why are you standing so close to me?" Sh placed the bone back on the table and tried to turn around. Booth held his hands on her hips stopping her from moving.

He moved his head so that his lips were almost touching her neck. "I know about the little game you've been playing with me."

"Booth, i don't... "

He quickly interrupted her. "Don't try and deny it. I'm just letting you know that it's over. You've had your fun, but you lost."

Brennan pressed firmly back into him and ground her ass into his pelvis. She tilted her head back onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "The game isn't over yet Seeley. It's just getting started." She pushed against him and he stumbled a few steps backwards giving her space to walk away.

She stopped just before the door and turned to look at him. "By the way Booth. I never loose." A wicked smile scraped across her face and she walked out the room.

...

 **I know this is short, but i'm wanting to try and carry the storyline on for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was D.C.s hottest day of June since records began and Booth could feel all 104 degrees burning his skin. He had already discarded his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and opened the first few buttons of his shirt underneath his loosened tie, but there was only so much he could do to try and cool himself down while still fighting the need to strip completely.

On their way back from the diner Booth and Brennan had stopped for ice-cream before walking Brennan back to the lab.

They both sat on the steps of the Jeffersonian, savouring the last few minutes of their lunch break. Even with the AC blasting, the lab felt like a sauna and was excruciating to work in.

Trying to keep up with the melting of his ice-cream, Booth ran his tongue around the top of his wafer cone catching all the vanilla droplets.

Booth could feel Brennan watching him and he turned to look at her staring at the way his tongue moved around the cone.

Remembering their conversation from the other day in the bone room and looking at the desperation in her eyes, he slowed his mouth down. Caressing the entire cone with his tongue and lips and making sure he was driving her crazy and he watched her as the beads of sweat slowly rolled down her chest.

Brennan quickly snapped out of her gaze as she realised what he was doing. She looked down at her own ice-cream which had mostly melted and had ran down the cone and onto her fingers.

She look at him straight in the eye as she brought her sticky, vanilla fingers to her mouth. Slowly inserting one finger into her mouth and sucking on it. She closed her eyes and let out a slight moan as she sucked off the vanilla goodness.

When a small dollop of ice-cream dropped onto his crotch, she quickly licked the corner of her napkin and reached over wiping up the mess.

He grabbed the ice-cream cone out of her hand and stood up dropping both cones into the bin next to them. His fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist and he dragged her into the Jeffersonian and into the disabled toilets locking the door behind them.

"Booth, what are you doing? I have to go back to work."

"What do you think i'm doing?" He picked her up and sat her on the sink. He rubbed his hands on her thighs, gliding her skirt up to her waist. "And you don't need to go back to work for another 5 minutes. I'm sure Cam won't mind if you're a couple minutes late."

"This isn't a good idea."

He placed his hand on her soaking wet panties and gently rubbed against her. "Tell me to stop and i will."

Instead of saying stop she let out a small moan and he smiled as her head tipped back resting on the mirror on the wall.

He moved his hands looping his fingers into the waist band of her panties and pulled them down.

She let out a deeper moan as he inserted one long finger into her and then another. "God, Bones. You're so wet." He pumped his finger a few times before pulling them out completely and she groaned in desperation. He popped both fingers in his mouth and licked them clean, "Wow. You taste even better than i ever imagine." He bent down, spreading her legs wider and placing them on his shoulders.

His tongue rimmed her folds before rubbing it hard against her clit.

A small gasp escaped her lips and her hips lifted pressing herself into him.

Booth dug his tongue deep into her core. Again and again. Faster and stronger. He could feel his insides throbbing against his mouth and he could feel that she was about to orgasm. He brought his hand up to join his mouth and rubbed hard circles against her clit.

She leaned forward and purred in his ear. Her moans got louder and just as she hit her climax she remembered where she was and bit her lip trying to muffle her cries.

When he finally pulled away from her he gave her a long hard kiss before handing her back her panties.

"Thank you." she said. Both thanking him for her panties and for what he just did to her.

"The pleasure was mine and look, you're only a couple minutes late." He looked down at his watched as she headed for the door.

...

10 minutes after arriving back at her office, Brennan sat with her head in her hands, staring at the desk as she replayed in her head what Booth had done to her.

Angela knocked on her office door and walked in, "Hey Sweetie, Booth told me to give you this." and she handed Brennan a post-it note.

Brennan let out a small laugh as she read the words ' _Round 1 to Booth'_

Angela gave her a strange look, "Anything i should know about?"

"No." She laughed again, "Just a game me and Booth are playing."

"Wow Bren, he must be pretty good if he beat you."

"He's incredible, but don't worry. I'll win round 2."


End file.
